marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-10005
Designation Recently got the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 4, the hardcover collection of recent Handbooks. In the back, it has about a hundred earth listings. One of which is for the X-Men movies and sequels. Apparently the official designation is Earth-10005. --GrnMarvl14 01:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :All pages marked to be moved. The bot will handle it from here. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Fantastic Four The Fantastic Four reboot, directed by Josh Trank, will be part of this universe source: http://screenrant.com/x-men-fantastic-four-shared-film-universe/all/1/ Hulkophile (talk) 09:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) novelization The film's novelization has some errors, such as Logan having five claws on each hand. Should this just be considered a mistake, or should we consider the novelization to be in a different reality? Also, I think there are contrdictions with the Wolverine, Magneto and Rogue tie-in comics to the first film. Should these be alternate realities, too? --Lenonn (talk) 21:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Trask Since he will be the main antagonist of Days of Future Past, should he be moved up to villains instead of other. And I know there is still the debate about Bill Duke's character and Peter Dinklage not being the same guy. So will this be dealt with when the movie comes out? Matt Seay (talk) 22:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's something we need to wait for the movie to come out to deal with. :LoveWaffle (talk) 01:16, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Well, we have a while then don't we? Matt Seay (talk) 21:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) viral marketing Fox has put up a viral marketing website, 'The Bent Bullet', that serves as an in-between for 'X-Men First Class and 'X-Men Days of Future Past'. Should we add/use this information for Earth-10005? It is officially licensed material. --Lenonn (talk) 02:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) New Universe? As of the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past (film), the timeline was indeed changed. Owing to the nature of time travel in the Marvel multiverse, and how every time one goes back they end up creating a new universe with new possibilities, should we place Days of Future Past and subsequent X-Men films in their own universe? It seems to make sense. GZilla311 (talk) 16:55, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :That exact discussion has already started on the DoFP talk page. Feel free to stop in and discuss with us. --Spencerz (talk) 17:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Outdated Doesn't include Deadpool. :The events from Deadpool take place in the divergent reality created due to Wolverine's time travel, Earth-TRN414. The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:48, May 25, 2016 (UTC) When it was destroyed Technically Earth-10005 was destroyed the first time Bishop travelled back in time. It is unknown how many times he travelled back to warn the team, so he also created multiple divergent universes, with the latest of these being the one Wolverine destroyed. Of course the way it is at currently with just two universes: this and Earth-TRN414 just makes it simpler User:Wookieedude12 : Come talk to me 03:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC)